Strings of Camouflage: In Depths of Sophistication
by himekeru-chan
Summary: Kahoko Hino musters her strength to tell Tsukimori Len her real intentions. Is this a confession? Or a bitter farewell!
1. Chapter 1 :In Depths of Sophistication:

**Kya! This is the first LCDO fan fic I've made and the first one yet. LOL anyways I am open enough to accept you criticisms, tell me how you felt and, censures are just part of every detailed comment so, I really acknowledge them because I'm a real novice. Well, I hope you like this one! (No flames please. )**

**P.S. I do not own La Corda, I'm just a fan.  
**

**Strings of Camouflage**

**Chapter 1: In the Depths of Sophistication**

* * *

"_Should I even bother Tsukimori-kun during his practice session right now?" _Hino thought as she deliberately stood at the doorstep of one of the music rooms and was currently watching Len as he deftly stroke every note with perfect synchronization. Tsukimori Len on the other hand, abruptly stopped playing the violin and eventually looked outside of the music room. There he stared at the door for 5 seconds or so, sensing there was someone watching him. Providentially Hino was able to scram off of the door's glass or rather it would have been ill-fated for her to be seen by Tsukimori.

"_So what if he sees me? And why the heck am I so scared to be speckled by him?_" Hino decided to leave but just in time Tsukimori caught a glimpse of her. "Hino?" he thought. He kept his violin and urgently followed Kaho, curiously spying her movements. After some time of some sort of follow-the-leader game, Kaho decided to stay in Seiso Academy's garden and do some reflection.

"*_Sigh_*. Why the heck did I just do that for? I mean it's not like Tsuki--"

"Ahem." It was actually Tsukimori clearing his throat and stepping out of the shadows.

"Eh?! Ts-Ts-Tsukimori-kun! I thought you were in the music room practicing your piece?" she stammered.

"I was, until I had an awkward and intriguing feeling of being watched over by someone. So it was you Hino?" he bluntly asked, his left eyebrow remained raise, waiting for her motive.

"Is something the matter?" he inquired.

"A-Actually I wasn't.. Err… I _was_ planning on having a word with you but you seemed preoccupied with your practice so I didn't bother you from the very beginning." she said half-ashamed.

"Although I think I may have caught you attention…" she continued.

"As for your information, I wouldn't think that it might be a good idea to _spy _on someone." he commented.

"Eh? No! You got it all wrong Tsukimori-kun, I wasn't _spying _on you, and I was just _watching _you, _waiting_ for you." she explained.

"Now that I'm here, would you mind telling me the reason for your illogical presence? You better have a good explanation for disturbing my practice." he demanded.

Kaho blushed not because she was with THE Len Tsukimori the great violinist, son of THE Misa Hamai, famous for her piano skills but rather she flushed because of the embarrassment of being scolded by Tsukimori. For her it is just another way of saying how incompetent she is.

~0o0~

"Well? I'm waiting for your answer Hino-san." Tsukimori alleged impatiently.

"It's a really lame excuse so--" but she was cut short.

"Whatever your reason may be, no matter how dramatically plausible it may be, or how pathetically made up it may be, an excuse is an excuse. Nothing more and nothing less, so let's hear it." He said irritated.

"_He just diverted his real feelings. And I think he liked to say my reasoning is nothing but a mere… apology for my idiocy. *Sigh*"_

"I just wanted to tell you about--_" _suddenly, she stopped hearing the voice of Tsuchiura.

"What's up?" he asked placing his hand on Hino's shoulder.

"Ah, Tsuchiura-kun."

"Are you two having a misconception?" he asked.

Upon Ryoutaro Tsuchiura's arrival, Len started to walk away from them. Having Tsuchiura around will only bring forth a more troublesome situation; In fact, they never get along pretty well.

"Gomenasai, Tsukimori-kun, the reason-"

"Never mind. *_Sigh_* It still doesn't change the fact that you were spying on me and I've already lost interest in anything you have to say." Then he pointed to Ryoutaro.

"Especially from you. I don't want to waste time chatting around with a bunch of novices… I still have to practice for my upcoming recital. " Then he took off.

"What's up with him? He's always so touchy." He faced Hino and eventually worked out the face of his comrade.

"Oi, Hino, you in there? Hello?" he waved a hand in front of her face.

"_Shoot! He still thinks I spied on him! But what the heck am I there for anyway? Did I not come there to tell him… to tell him solely…? That I'm leaving Japan?!Do you not care? Tsukimori-kun?! "_

* * *

Uwaa! Well that's that. The first chapter, I hope you are going to watch out for the sequel of this chapter. It's entitled- "Ja Ne! Karafuru Nichi!" or in English, "Goodbye! Colorful Days!" More chapters to come!! Don't forget to review!

Yours truly,

~0ohimekeru-chano0~


	2. Chapter 2 :Ja Ne! Karafuru Nichi!:

This is the second chapter for LCDO fan fic!!!! Uwaa! After some time of thinking comprehensively, I came up with the sequel! I actually acquired this inspirational story from my teachers! Please comment afterwards. Enjoy!! (No flames please. )

**Strings of Camouflage**

**Chapter 2: Ja Ne! Karafuru Nichi! (Goodbye! Colorful Days!)**

**FLASHBACK:**

"_How long was it when I first enrolled in Seiso Academy? Err… Can't remember but one thing's for sure, it had been so long that memories of gaiety were still fresh in my mind… Even the slightest detail, it's there, it never faded nor disappeared._"

"_Memories, *sigh* nothing but pure reminiscences brought up by mere factual experiences… Yes, and it seems that I have made a complete fool out of myself. I thought this was going to last forever, these events that were etched in my heart. I thought I would never be left behind by those guys… Tsuchiura-kun, Shimizu-kun, Fuuyumi-chan, Yunoki and Hihara- senpai… And also the one I look up most up to… Tsukimori-kun. Well, admit it Hino, you aren't with the same levels as they are. They're much more than a step ahead of you and you will never be able to catch them… _"

"_Well, is it not the mere reason why you agreed with okaa-san to leave Japan? You feel like… An outcast, a wanderer, a lost lamb… "_

(Reality)

"Kaho-chan!" called out Hihara to Hino.

Hino aroused from her nightmare-like daydream which in fact would later turn into reality.

"Ah, Ohayou Hihara-senpai." she flashed out a weak smile.

"So, are you free today Kaho-chan?" he asked.

"Eh." She thought that this might be the best time to tell Kazuki the truth, no not only Kazuki, in fact everyone concerned.

"Yeah, you know there's a candy shop I've wanted to visit and I was just asking if you would care to have you as company together with Azuma." He offered.

"_No, this is the best time. You have to think on how you're going to say it to them! C'mon Hino! Spill it! Now!_"

"Anou- Hihara-senpai, I want to tell you something… It's very important…"

"Sure, I'm listening." he's all ears now and then she started to speak, as she opens her mouth every word seems to hurt her and every sound she makes as she speaks those words couldn't help but break her heart to pieces, as she force those awful words that seems poison to her mouth , she couldn't help but whimper inside…

~0o0~

BANG!

The door flew opened and Hihara was standing right there, panting really hard.

The concour members, Fuuyumi, Tsuchiura, Yunoki, and Shimizu were all staring at the panting guy, which was Hihara.

"Hey, no running in the halls man, and knock first alright? You kind of scared us to death you know." humored Tsuchiura.

"U-Um… What seems to be the problem… Hihara-senpai?" said Shoko in a pliable voice.

"Kazuki, is there a problem?" Yunoki asked as he polishes his flute.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* The problem is…*Pant* *Pant* Kahoko…*Pant*" he gasped .

"What about Hino-san?" Shimizu butted in taking interest.

"*Pant* *Pant* She's… *Pant*" he continued.

~0o0~

"WHAT?!?!?!?" they exclaimed.

"Wait, _Hino_, told you that? Are you sure it wasn't a gossip?" Ryoutaro asked trying to deny the fact.

"Ka-Kahoko-chan's leaving…?" Shoko queried.

"…"

"…"

"Yes, she said it herself, I wasn't able to ask the reason why she wanted to leave, the moment I opened my mouth she scrammed…" Hihara said, and shook his head.

For a second or two, time seemed to stop, it seemed that fatefully the hands of the clock stopped moving and a deafening silence filled the room, no one spoke, no one moved, not even an inch, it seemed that the world had stopped rotating around its axis. It was Tsuchiura who gained the strength to say a word.

"No…" then he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" inquired Hihara who was greatly affected.

"I… I'm going to send some senses back to her." But Hihara stopped him.

"Kaho-chan needs time to be alone, to be able to think clearly." He proposed.

"It will be better if we do it now." Tsuchiura argued.

"Forcing Kaho-chan will only make--" Tsuchiura grabbed him by the collar.

"The best and only time is now! Do you understand?" he wheezed.

"Ryoutaro will only make things worse for Kaho-chan! Let her think for herself! If leaving Japan is the only thing that would make her happy then why should we snatch that happiness from her?"

"Happiness?! Outside Japan? Her happiness is _here_! It's because of_ us_ that's why she's _happy_. You think migrating from another country would_ make_ Hino-san _happy_?" he clenched his fist and withdrew his hand, but right after, Yunoki grabbed his fist.

"Violence is not the answer, Kazuki's right Ryoutaro, Kahoko really_ needs_ time for herself, if we really wanted the best for Kahoko, then we must do everything that would achieve her happiness, even if it means leaving us…"

~0o0~

"_Why did you cry like that in front of Hihara-senpai?_" she sniffed and her eyes worn-out from crying, her legs fatigued from running and her heart haggard from so much pain.

"_You're a real idiot aren't you Kahoko? Ironically you wanted to leave but it hurts… It hurts so much, why do you want to leave anyway? It's because mom's getting a better job in Europe, and you know she can't be alone all by herself, your sister's currently working too… Then why? Why does it hurt so badly? Why does it feel you're going to lose everything Hino, why?! I mean you can still contact your friends through technology right? Right? Then why does it hurt so badly? Who is it that you won't let go?!_" her inner self questioned her, just then she caught a glimpse of a silhouette shifting behind her and when she turned around…

"_Tsukimori-kun?! "_

Hai! Well there you have it, the second chapter of Strings of Camouflage in now posted. I hope for those who missed to read the first part, I hope you'll find time to read it so you'll truly know the story, for the others please comment whether if it's good or bad. Thanks for spending your time reading my fan fic.

~0ohimekeru-chano0~


	3. Chapter 3: Raindrops Teardrops

Hey guys, this is the third chapter for Strings of Camouflage. *Yawn* It's very late this evening now but thanks to the cold breeze it tingles my spine and helps me write this chapter. Enjoy! P.S Don't forget to tell me you thoughts.

**Strings of Camouflage**

**Chapter 3: Dewdrops, Raindrops… Aren't they similar to Teardrops?**

"_Tsukimori-kun?!" _

She stood there still astounded. She could not bring herself to move. The only thing that made motion were her tears falling down from her rosy cheeks illuminating a clear crystal-like feature as the sun hits it with light.

It was a beautiful sunset…

"Hino-chan, why are you crying?" he frigidly asked.

"Eh?! Anou… Etou… " she timidly wiped away her tears.

Len drew closer to her and held her hand.

"Eh?"

"Hino-san, would you tell me now the reason why you were waiting for me?"

"B-But, I thought you were not concerned about anything that I have to say…"

"I did say that but I never said that my mind wouldn't change. So, let's hear it." He calmly requested.

"…"

"…"

~0o0~

"Tsukimori-kun…" she began.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Don't start crying now! Now that he's here._"

"Hino, please, tell me now…" he pleaded.

"I… I'm leaving Japan…" she said bluntly.

*_Sound of breeze_*

"Pardon?" he absent-mindedly asked.

"I'm… leaving… Leaving Japan for good…" she brought up the awful words.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I… I tried to tell you from the very beginning but… I just couldn't bring myself to…" she whimpered.

"Ah, so that's it. Okay then, have a happy life outside Japan Hino." he frostily said that almost seemed like he does not care if she leaves or disappear. Then he turned away and left. Hino fell down to her knees.

"_Well, that's it? That was his reaction? No way… It seems like he didn't care! That was not the reaction I was expecting!_"

"_That's expected from THE Tsukimori Len, always so cold and dense._" the inner Kaho said.

"_So what? So what if that was his reaction? Should I even care? Why do I even feel like I was turned down?! What… What is this feeling?! Huh?" _she can feel her tears falling endlessly.

"Why? Why do you keep coming out?!" she yelled.

"Kahoko! Kahoko!" a voice keeps on calling out her name.

"Ah, there you are Kahoko; I've been look- Mmf!"

"Oh, Nami!"she hugged her so tight that she could barely breathe.

"Kaho… Can't… Breathe…" she choked. She let her go and she walked away.

"Hey, Kahoko, where are you going? The concours are looking for you; they said they wanted to talk to you about something."

"Got it…" Kahoko weakly said.

~0o0~

"So, you're really leaving Japan Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked, with teary eyes already.

She nodded.

"Why? Why do you have to leave?!" Tsuchiura tugged her arm.

"Anou… Ryoutaro-san you're hurting, Kaho-chan…" Shoko said.

"Answer me Hino!" Ryoutaro glared at her.

"Why you say?" Kahoko spoke with much authority that made the others silent.

"It's because… It's because I don't belong here, I feel like an outsider. I can't match all of your skills, I'm not that-" Ryoutaro stopped her.

"Shut up! We never _consider _you as an outcast!" he clenched his fist.

"But you made me_ feel_ like one!" Kahoko screeched.

Ryoutaro let go of her arm, turned back, walk away and said.

"Do what you want…" he left and slammed the door.

Everyone left her alone to give her some time to think, to make the right decision.

"Isn't there anyone that can make Kaho-chan change her mind?" Hihara desperately offered.

"I hate to bring this up, but, there is_ one_ person we haven't consulted yet." Ryoutaro suggested.

"Yes, there is _one_." Yunoki agreed.

~0o0~

"What are you all doing here, and disturbing me?" Tsukimori asked, annoyed.

"You have heard haven't you?" Yunoki brought up.

"About what?" he played dumb.

"Stop acting dumb Len, you know, about Hino's departure." Ryoutaro controlled himself.

"Yeah, Len please." Kazuki seconded.

"…"

"Whatever her decision may be, it's none of my business. I have no concern at anything she makes up. Whether she stays or not, I will not care nor show any signs of happiness, I will always remain and choose a poker face. Now if you would all excuse me." He coldly said and walked away, but Tsuchiura has other things on his mind, he chased Len and knocked him down to the floor.

"You, worthless, dense moron!" he scolded.

"Do you not care about Hino-san? Does she mean anything to you at all?!"

"Like I said before-"

"To hell with your statement!"

"Ryoutaro, take it easy." Yunoki grabbed his arm but Tsuchiura pushed him away, it's a good thing Hihara was able to support Yunoki.

"Stop it… Stop this nonsense right now!" there she stood firm in her words.

"I've heard everything, it's okay… You don't need to go this far for me Tsuchiura-kun, and Tsukimori-kun…" he faced the blue-headed guy.

"You don't need to worry because tomorrow… Tomorrow is the time… I'll be leaving!"

Kahoko was struck after hearing Len's opinion and that made up her mind, she's leaving for good!!

Woohoo! Finally it's done… Please tell me your thoughts. Uwaa! The next chapter might take awhile because I'm not yet in the mood to do so. LOL, please bear with me.

~0ohimekeruo0~


End file.
